Consecuencias del despecho
by kuro-neko-nely
Summary: Lo vi besarla con la pasión que hace unas semanas me besaba a mi, y me enojé conmigo misma por seguir amandolo. "Oh por kami" No debo mirar pero mi cuerpo no se mueve, entonces mis amigas me voltaron a ver con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos. Advertencia: Yuri, solo para mayores de edad


Les traigo un pequeño fic que salió mientras recordaba mis días en la vocacional, las locas hormonas que le hacen a una cometer locuras y los desamores que uno piensa que nos mataran de dolor jejeje

Los personajes usados en este fis son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** ya que si fueran míos Neji, Asuma, Jiraya y muchos otros personajes estarían vivos, pero no puedo hacer nada más que darles vida en mi mente jeje n.n

**Advertencias:**

Es un Universo alterno **(AU)** y hay cambio en las personalidades de los personajes de ese mundo ninja que tanto amo **(OOC)**

No quiero causar traumas, advierto contiene **Yuri (sexo mujer-mujer) **así que si no te gusta retírate

**ESTE ES UN FIC INTENSO QUE VA DEDICADO A MAYORES DE EDAD, SI ERES MENOR NO LEAS!**

Es el primero que me animo a escribir espero y les guste

Por último debo decir que "sobre aviso no hay engaño"

Disfruten la lectura

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

CONSECUENCIAS DEL DESPECHO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

SAKURA POV

Me encontraba viendo una serie llamada "lucky star" que mi amiga Matsuri me recomendó, ella es una joven que aparenta menos edad ya que tiene, el cabello castaño corto y unos grandes y expresivos ojos negros, un cuerpo menudito y de baja estatura, es un chica que inspira mucha ternura

Y mucho más porque está enamorada de su mejor amigo, un joven alto, muy atractivo, fornido y de unos hermosos ojos verde-azulados, siempre que esta con él se sonroja con la mínima provocación y eso es más que adorable

El muchacho, también está enamorado de ella, pero son un par de tímidos en cuanto a sentimientos se trata (solo les falta que alguien les dé un empujoncito), hacen una pareja lindísima, con lo difícil que es ser correspondida por la persona que quieres o amas

Me encuentro sumida entre series de anime por mi más reciente decepción amorosa, que ya debía haber superado, pero no, mi tormento tiene nombre y apellido "Sasuke Uchiha" es mi dulce tortura

Pero esa historia es larga y complicada, así que por hoy dejémoslo en que lo vi con otra chica de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos verde oliva, bastante hermosa debo reconocer, ya que tiene un par de admiradores en mi salón

Tan cómoda estoy sentada en el sillón de la sala, enfrente de la pantalla con mi gran tazón de palomitas, el departamento de mi tío es muy cálido que no vienen a mí los dolorosos recuerdos

Que por que vivo con él?, pues verán, yo quería entrar al instituto Konoha ya que en todos lados es reconocido por tener excelentes maestros, así que sin dudar presente mi examen de admisión en tan prestigios institución. Yo aplique para el colegio Voluntad de fuego no.13, especializado en 4 carreras en la rama de ciencias sociales y administrativas

Las carreras a escoger son Informática, Administración de empresas, Administración de empresas turísticas y contabilidad

Yo aplique para Administración ya que mi sueño es levantar una empresa desde sus inicios, no quiero encargarme de la empresa familiar, quiero hacerle ver a todos que no ser la "heredera Haruno" soy una chica mimada y consentida (aunque lo sea un poco, debo reconocer), sé que puedo hacerlo y por eso estudiare y me esforzare

El punto es que entre a la escuela y como queda lejos de mi pueblo natal, mi tío ofreció darme alojamiento en lo que dura la escuela

Mis padres no estaban de acuerdo al principio (mi tío siempre será la oveja negra de la familia) pero después de dos semestres me cambiaron al turno vespertino, me tomaba 3 horas de transporte para llegar y tres para regresar, al principio pude pero el agotamiento tuvo consecuencias, reprobé unas materias, solicite recursarlas y mis padres aceptaron que para que tuviera más tiempo para hacer tareas y acudir a museos y demás me dejarían vivir con mi vago tío Kakashi

Mi tutor tiene un "rincón de diversión" como él dice donde sirven alcohol y hay una pista para bailar en el segundo piso, a veces hay música en vivo. Mientras que en el primer piso están unas mesas de billar, unas de hockey de mesa y unas mas de pin pon de un lado, mientras que del otro tiene maquinas simulador y de videojuego, y en la planta baja un área especial con dos maquinas de baile y un amplio "jardín" donde se podía bailar, regularmente lo rentaba para concursos.

El caso es que llevo un tiempo viviendo con él y casi nunca está aquí, se desaparece desde el jueves y a veces llega los martes, eso me da bastante libertad y por loco que suene, nunca he abusado de la confianza que me tiene

Mire el reloj despreocupadamente y palidecí, ya eran las 2:30 pm y mis clases empezaban a las 3, menudo problema, me levante como resorte y saque cualquier cosa de mi closet para después darme una ducha rayo Haruno marca registrada (mi tío y yo casi siempre teníamos que salir corriendo, de ahí las duchas rayo) y 15 min después ya estaba esperando el autobús, "esta vez mi suerte no me salva"

Tengo que presumir que tengo un excelente suerte, siempre la he tenido en todo y siempre me ha ayudado, mi madre me dijo un día que "la suerte es parte de tu fuerza" y lo agradezco, me ha salvado de muchas, Kami gracias!

A pesar de llevar prisa estaba de buen humor ya que lo vería otra vez, aun en mi depresión siempre me subía el ánimo el solo verlo, de lunes a viernes por azares del destino salía a la par conmigo mi atractivo vecino, es alto, me llevara uno años, tiene el cabello largo negro atado en una coleta baja y un día que traía una playera negra sin marcas pegada al cuerpo pude notar lo bien ejercitado que tenía su cuerpo, Kami!, ese día me lo comía con la mirada!

Como siempre se subió al autobús que va más lejos que el mío y me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me dejo embobada, "hey chica" escuche de mi amigo Rock Lee y me salí del cine porno mental en que el hombre de profundos ojos negros me había metido

Me dijo que se le había hecho tarde, se puso nervioso porque tenía que presentar un examen y no pudo dormir bien, aun así hizo lo posible por salir rápido y espera poder alcanzar su primer clase

Llegamos a la escuela y se despidió rápido para salir corriendo, no es que yo no saliera rápido, solo que el corrió más veloz que yo y en poco tiempo lo perdí de vista, me fui al edificio que estaba antes del último el más cercano a la entrada, ya que éramos pocos los que estábamos en quinto o sexto semestre todos las carreras están en el mismo edificio, contabilidad y turismo abajo y administración e informática arriba mientras que en la planta baja esta la biblioteca

Subí las escaleras y me encontré a mi prefecto Iruka, me dijo que los profesores de las primeras horas solo dejaron dicho que avanzáramos el proyecto y que el lunes califican el avance, wow que suerte otra vez jeje

Me fui a buscar a mi banda de amigos, los encontré en las jardineras Shikamaru estaba acostado viendo las nubes con las piernas de Temari como su almohada mientras esta le acariciaba su cabello negro rebelde, que en estos momentos no llevaba en su acostumbrada coleta alta en forma de piña, sino todo desordenado en manos de la rubia, ambos dicen que no son novios, pero se comportan como si lo fueran, en fin

Naruto estaba tocando su guitarra mientras cantaba junto con Kiba e Ino, estos últimos abrazados, Kiba recargado en la jardinera mientras que mi rubia mejor amiga se encontraba sentada en sus piernas

Como ya se había vuelto costumbre los jueves y viernes, el tema de las canciones son decepciones amorosas, cantaban algo como "no fue suficiente amarte tanto ni pagar tu amor amargo con la propia vida…"

Me acerque a ellos y me senté junto al castaño de aspecto salvaje y divertido mientras que Ino me susurro al oído "el show comienza en 5, 4 ,3 ,2", pude ver a una chica de cabello plateado largo hasta su cintura, de ojos violetas y una sonrisa traviesa y picara que traía una mochila más grande de las que usualmente cargaba, en cuanto el rubio ojiazul la vio sus ojos se llenaron de brillo mientras que ella pasando olímpicamente de él, nos hizo señas para ir al campo de futbol americano

Nos levantamos todos con pereza y fuimos al lugar solicitado mientras Shion nos hizo un pulgar arriba signo de aprobación, simulando con su otra mano que tomaba de una botella

Llegamos a nuestro rincón, a lado de un salón grande que se ocupaba para distintos talleres, en este caso taller de pintura, Naruto dejo su guitarra y todos supimos a donde se fue, no era secreto que cada que podía –y principalmente cuando estaba Shion- traía a su nueva novia Hinata para darle celos, pero ella lo ignoraba y parecían nulos intentos por llamar la atención

Mi hiperactivo amigo salió con una sonrisa fingida de esas que aprendió de Sai, diciendo "ahora regreso dattebayo" y se perdió entre los edificios

En cuanto el desapareció Shion soltó un largo suspiro y volteo por donde se fue, aun lo quería pero jamás le iba a perdonar el que la engaño con una chica que ya no estaba en la escuela, el se la paso meses pidiéndole perdón y su característico "no me daré por vencido" se apago hace unas semanas que se hizo novio de su mejor amiga, una joven de cabello negro azulado largo que le llegaba a la cintura, unos ojos perlados, aun yo no sé si realmente se enamoro de Hinata y olvido a Shion o si como dicen los demás chicos, solo la usa para darle celos a Shion, es algo que solo ellos 3 saben

Shion dio un gran sorbo al vodka –lo hecho en el embase del jugo y lo mezclo mientras yo divagaba jeje- y señalo la puerta del taller, salió mi amiga Matsuri y después de hacerme un saludo se perdió entre los edificios, detrás de ella un joven que me recuerda a mi "dulce tortura" salió, alto de cabello negro pero hacia abajo, de piel pálida como el papel, y su rostro casi siempre con una sonrisa falsa que me ponía de nervios, estaba muy bien a decir verdad

Sai se acerco a nosotros y le sonrió a Ino mientras agarro la guitarra de Naruto y empezó a tocar una melodía suave y relajante, se escucho el timbre de que la clase termino, Temari, Kiba y Shikamaru se levantaron por que tenían clase y Sai dijo que tenía que ir a buscar al profesor Yamato

Ino y Shion son de mi carrera por lo tanto nos quedamos alrededor de tres horas juntas terminándonos el vodka casi solas, bueno ellas dos, yo como siempre soy su niñera y testigo de sus tonterías

Como era de esperarse, quisieron dar "un paseo" y como estaban un tanto "alegres" las acompañe, no quiero problemas, mi rubia amiga hizo un pleito la anterior vez que se puso alegre en la escuela con la jefa de control escolar, razón por la que ahora cada que la ve la checa y ahora su aliento la delataría, les sugerí un paseo por el sendero que va detrás de los edificios ya que casi ningún profesor se asoma ahí

Pasando por el edificio donde están los laboratorios de informática y las salas audiovisuales vimos mi peor pesadilla

Sasuke se besaba con esa tal Sakumi tan apasionadamente como lo hacía conmigo unos meses atrás, y eso no era todo, estaban en "nuestro rincón", el lugar donde veníamos a pasar el rato cuando coincidían nuestras horas libres ya que él estaba en turismo (para poder manejas los hoteles Uchiha)

Sentí tanta rabia, pero no por él, empezaba a sentir rabia conmigo misma, por amarlo tan intensamente a pesar de todo lo que hacía, mis amigas aun medio consientes me jalaron hacia los baños para que me pudiera desahogar, eso sí, nunca más iba a volver a llorar enfrente de el

Ino me abrazo y dijo que me comprendía, yo deje de llorar, no quería recordarles sus cruces personales por que así como la mía, las suyas eran así o más pesadas, después de que nos serenamos y calmamos las tres Shion le dijo a mi rubia amiga que no necesitábamos de hombres para vivir, que es más las mujeres besan mejor que ellos, me sorprendí, "que?"

Le pregunte como es que lo sabía y creo que todavía esta ebria porque me dijo que ella ya había besado mujeres antes, lo que paso después me sorprendió aun mas, a mi las personas bisexuales y homosexuales me parecen lo más normal de un mundo, son iguales que los heterosexuales, pero para Ino no, ella no los tolera, no sé por qué sinceramente no le he preguntado nunca pero lo sé, lo ha demostrado mucho estos 2 años que llevamos de amistad

El caso es que Ino está más ebria de lo que creí pues le siguió el juego a la peli-plateada y entre la conversación –que se estaba yendo a un lado que jamás creí- Shion tomo a Ino del rostro y la beso

Yo pensé, "están borrachas pero esto seguro le baja el alcohol del organismo", pero no, ella correspondió el beso y se fue profundizando "oh Kami-sama" y yo como adolecente no pude evitar ponerme caliente, mis dos amigas estaban muy bien, y por los gemidos que soltaban se venia que también lo disfrutaban bastante

Empezaron a manosearse y yo cerré la puerta del baño, "no lo puedo creer, de verdad esto está pasando?", Ino comenzó a desabrochar la blusa blanca de Shion sensualmente mientras que ella le había quitado la torera morada que estaba a mis pies dejándole un top blanco que se le adhería como una segunda piel, la peli-plateada paso sus manos por la falda de mezclilla de Ino, le bajo el cierre y esta cayó al suelo mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar los glúteos muy firmes que tiene mi amiga, Shion le empezó a besar el cuello mientras la rubia le desabrochaba los vaqueros negros ajustados que traía sin dejar de abrazarse y besarse

Yo no sé qué demonios pasa, le digo a mi cuerpo que no debo ver y sin embargo no me muevo, en los 2 años que llevo de ver las locuras que cometen estando borrachas nunca imagine llegar a este punto, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba o más bien no se iba porque de que reaccionaba mis bragas ya eran bastante consientes de eso, yo también estaba caliente…

No sé si soy morbosa pero no podía dejar de mirar, no sé en qué momento lo hice pero ya tenía mi mano metida en mis bragas masajeándome lentamente y vaya que estaba húmeda, no había encontrado a alguien que me excitara tanto como Sasuke con sus caricias y nunca creí que dos chicas apasionadas en un baño de la escuela lo consiguieran…

Ellas ya estaban en ropa interior, Ino traía un bonito conjunto blanco con rosa mientras que Shion traía uno morado con negro, fue más de lo que pude resistir gemí suavemente pero ellas lo escucharon y entonces ambas se separaron y me voltearon a ver con una mueca de travesura en sus ojos

Shion me beso en la boca de una manera tan apasionada que de verdad pensé que tenia razón, quien demonios necesita a un hombre?, mientras Ino se pego a mi cuerpo por detrás acariciándome descaradamente y comenzó a bajar mi pescador rosa dejando ver mi ropa interior pero sin dejar de atenderme, cada rose con su piel me quema, es tan excitante, sumado a la adrenalina de estar en la escuela y de que alguien podría descubrirnos

Pero eso no importo, Shion fue bajando por mi cuello con besos y lamidas mientras Ino masajeaba mis glúteos, no supe cuando pero no tenía mi top de tirantes blanco que traía en la tarde y mi conjunto blanco con negro era lo único que quedaba en mi cuerpo

Shion deslizo su lengua por el nacimiento de mis pechos hasta que tomo uno de mis pezones con su boca sacándome el sostén, lo succiona tan deliciosamente mientras que con su otra mano rosó mi otro botoncito intercalando también pequeños pellizcos haciendo que no pudiera reprimir más mis gemidos y sonaron en ese solitario baño

En cuanto gemí Ino pareció calentarse más y metió dos de sus dedos en mi humada cueva de manera firme y gemí mas intensamente, no me dejaron reaccionar ya que de un rápido movimiento Ino metió su lengua dentro de mí, la excitación era bastante, Shion cambio a succionar mi otro pezón mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a masturbarse mientras que yo empecé a estimular mi otro botoncito rosa

Ino succionaba mis labios inferiores como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía, mientras estimulaba mi clítoris y yo no sentí el orgasmo cerca, cuando se dieron cuenta Ino metió lengua en mi rítmicamente, metiéndola y sacándola, yo gemía de placer tanto que no sé cómo es que nadie venia, hasta que llegue, con un sonoro y fuerte gemido me corrí en la boca de Ino y mi vista se nublo de placer… cuando los espasmos de placer pasaron y mi relajación termino reaccione de nuevo, vi a Shion haciéndole sexo oral a mi rubia amiga mientras ella gemía y yo me acerque a darle el mismo trato que recibí de la peli-plateada, tome uno de sus pezones con mis dientes suavemente y gimió, mientras que con mi otra mano estimulaba el botoncito derecho de mi mejor amiga como me habían enseñado momentos atras

Siendo mujeres sabíamos cómo y cuándo apretar, donde succionar, me cambie a lamerle el otro pezón y la sentí temblar, me excite de una manera en que no soporte mas y empecé a estimularme yo también, es tan placentero complacerlas y a mí al mismo tiempo

Después de unos cuantos orgasmos mas de Shion y míos comenzamos a atender a Ino nuevamente hasta que se corrió en la boca de Shion y el timbre sonó, ninguna se sentía insatisfecha, comenzamos a limpiarnos, nos echamos agua en la cara, las piernas, y los brazos, estábamos llenas de sudor y fluidos, yo traía una toalla puesto que llevaba un tiempo practicando bascket en la escuela aunque ya no pertenecía al club y me bañaba en las regaderas

Nos vestimos y no podíamos reprimir esa mueca de satisfacción en nuestros rostros, salimos del baño con el cabello mojado como si solo hubiéramos entrado a retocarnos

"nunca imagine que el despecho nos llevaría a tener orgasmos en el baño de la escuela"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que les pareció?, les gusto?, los decepcione?

Si te gusto deja un review n.n

Si no te gusto deja un review u.u

Y si no lo sabes también XDD!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
